The Nuke/Gas Conspiracy
During the Nuke/Gas conspiracy of Day's 1 and 2, a group of Arab separatists were supplied with 2 nuclear bombs and 20 canisters of nerve gas by a cabal of American officeholders (including President Jackson Hicks) and businessmen (primarily William Henderson, John Henderson, Josh Jackson, and Ronald Watson). The initial plan was to have the separatists escape to their base in Central Asia with the nerve gas and nukes, with the intention of attacking Middle Eastern countries. The conspirators would then use the opportunity to secretly trigger the canisters and nukes by satellite, wiping out the members of the terrorist cell. The incident would then be made public, to prove to the world the presence of weapons of mass destruction and the need for international military policing in the region. Increased American involvement in the region would directly increase oil interests, and would provide strong economic benefits for future generations. The cabal of American officeholders and businessmen also attempted to frame a government agent, Rick Jackson, for many of the crimes committed during the execution of the plot. Abdul Amad, the leader of a terrorist cell, also helped out by assissting Jackson Hicks in trying to cover up the plot on Day 2. This plan backfired, however, and the Arabs separatists took advantage of their possession of the nukes and nerve gas to deploy it on multiple high-value targets within the United States. A secondary conspiracy was formulated by the Americans in order to cover up their involvement. The former government agent that was almost framed — Rick Jackson — had a major role in thwarting both conspiracies. Before Day 1 The conspiracy is initiated President Jackson Hicks, Ronald Watson, Josh Jackson, William Henderson and John Henderson (with lots of other conspirators) initiated their nuke and nerve gas conspiracy. Hicks was the leader of a faction operating inside the government, Josh Jackson developed Weapons of Mass Destruction, and the Henderson's were the founders of JBX Technologies, a company which sheltered numerous corporations owning oil leases. The conspirators planned to permit an ultranationalist terrorist group, to acquire the two nukes and twenty secret canisters of nerve gas through Ronald Watson's gang, supposedly to support their plan to nuke and gas the Middle East and Southeast Asia. However, the conspirators intended to disperse the gas and nukes prematurely, killing the terrorists in an apparent accident before any country could be attacked, but making a stronger U.S. police presence appear internationally legitimate. They would then use the new police power to secure more oil holdings, benefitting not only themselves but also America overall. Day 1 Beckett uncovers conspiracy; gets assassinated California Governor Dave Beckett discovered the plan a day before Day 1, and was going to tell Rick Jackson, but was shot in his apartment building in San Francisco before doing so. It was later uncovered that Abdul Amad had him killed so he couldn't expose the entire conspiracy. First nuke detonates; FBI barley stops it After FBI got a report of a rogue nuclear weapon somewhere in San Francisco, they investigated it up until they found the nuke, and got reports it could not be defused. Francis Newman then said he'd fly a plane with the bomb out into the remote desert, killing himself but saving San Francisco. Second nuke detonates, kills 4,000; day ends Three hours after the first nuke unsuccessfully detonated, FBI got reports that the deceased Ronald Watson was planning on detonating another, but smaller nuclear weapon in San Francisco that day. FBI found a location of a safehouse in one of Watson's bases, and they raided the compound. Unfortunatly, they did not get to the terrorists before they could detonate the weapon and kill 4,000 innocents. This really took a toll on the conspiracy, with Hicks feeling ashamed that he was ultimatly responsible for killing 4,000 of his own people. Ronald Watson was killed by Rick Jackson, hours later, WMD developer Josh Jackson was killed by an assassin hired by Hicks, and besides the well covered up Hendersons, all of the loose ends were tied up. They could now move forward with phase two; selling the poison gas to Abdul Amad's terrorist cell. Day 2 Rick Jackson returns from Saudi Arabian prison; needs to be sacrificed When Rick Jackson returned from Saudi Arabian confinement at the beginning of Day 2, Chris Andrews told him that he would need to be sacrificed so FBI could find 20 canisters of gas. Rick agreed and was almost sacrificed, until he tricked the terrorists that he was on their side now. He unfortunatly couldn't stop them from releasing it in the FBI San Francisco building, which later killed numerous employees. Rick finds out about the entire conspiracy; stops Hicks After stopping Arab extremist Adee Bredenko from releasing the remaining 19 canisters of nerve gas, Rick Jackson discovered that President Hicks was in on the conspiracy, and also had Governor Dave Beckett killed three years ago. Rick got an audio recording that proved this, but was later destroyed by Abdul Amad. Rick then kidnapped President Hicks to make him confess to the crimes, but he was reluctant to confess and was rescued by Secret Service. After getting off of a phone call with an unknown conspirator, it was found out Rick had planted a listening device on Hicks and recorded this phone call. When Arnold Robinson let this recording be heard to the Attorney General, Hicks was arrested by Secret Service, and impeached.